


Moocat

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brain tumor, Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Brock, how are you feeling?” Tyler sat on the edge of the hospital bed, placing a comforting hand on my leg. I sat up and slightly regretted it when my head started pulsing with pain.Tyler rolled his eyes and gently pushed me back into a laying position. He kissed my forehead and laid as best as he could next to me on the hospital bed, trying his best not to jostle me too much. He was always so sweet to me, making sure I was always comfortable and happy even if it meant his heart would break at the end of all of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an Anon who requested Wildcat/Moo. I hope you all like it.

“Brock, how are you feeling?” Tyler sat on the edge of the hospital bed, placing a comforting hand on my leg. I sat up and slightly regretted it when my head started pulsing with pain.

Tyler rolled his eyes and gently pushed me back into a laying position. He kissed my forehead and laid as best as he could next to me on the hospital bed, trying his best not to jostle me too much. He was always so sweet to me, making sure I was always comfortable and happy even if it meant his heart would break at the end of all of this.

I tried pushing him away when I learned I was sick, I tried to push all of my friends away, but they’re all so stubborn that they kept coming back no matter how hurtful I was. Eventually, I broke down and told them everything. I cried and told them I only had a year and a half left to live.

I have a primary malignant tumor on my brainstem that the doctors said is too dangerous to operate on.

“Well, I couldn’t eat my soup without spilling almost all of it on me. Sarah had to help me actually get the other half of it into my mouth. I also had a seizure this morning, but not the scary ones, just, kind off, spaced.” I smiled at Tyler. I didn’t want to tell him about how I didn’t remember much an hour before or after the seizure. They were getting more and more common these days.

“Another seizure, the complex partial ones, right? The simple ones just make you feel weird?” Tyler asked me as his hand stroked my hair. God, I love him. Why did we have to realize we loved each other after I got sick? Now we only have a little bit more than a couple of months left.

I kissed Tyler’s cheek. He smiled and nipped at my ear, he seemed really happy, but I know that it’s killing him inside. I grabbed Tyler’s hand and kissed it, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

“Tyler, I love you so much. I’m glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You’ve always been a really important person in my life. Thank you for always being there for me. Promise me you won’t do anything reckless once I’m gone?” I kept my gaze on him. His quiet gasps and the tears running down his cheeks were heartbreaking.

Tyler hugged me closer, muttering “I love you” over and over again.

“Tyler.”

“I promise, Brock! I just, don’t want to think about that, not right now. Right now it’s just you and me and this stupid romantic comedy you wanted me to bring. Will you please shut up and let me hold you?” Tyler had his eyes shut. I hum and turn my head back to the movie.

“Will you wait for me?” Tyler whispered. I turn to him again and wait for him to go on. “I won’t try to kill myself once you’re gone because I know you wouldn’t want that. I’ll try to keep my head up, but when I do die, will you be waiting for me?”

I felt my heart clench. I nodded. “I’ll always wait for you. I’ll be making sure you stay out of trouble, and also make sure you don’t kill our friends when they make you rage in a video game.” Tyler gave a half-hearted, watery laugh. He leaned his forehead against mine and gave me a kiss before leaning away.

“Why did this have to happen to you?”

“I don’t know, Tyler. It just did.”

“You do know that I know you’re getting worse? The doctor said you could start having memory loss or even worse seizures soon.” Tyler squeezed my hand, “I don’t know what I’d do if you started forgetting things about your life.”

“Remind me. Remind me of who I was until the day my brain kills me. I don’t want to die not knowing who I was or who you were.” I said, conviction and acceptance settling in my stomach.

Tyler nodded and we went back to watching the movie.

Two weeks later my nose started bleeding and my seizures had gotten more violent. I started to forget the name’s of the people I knew and recognized. Tyler was always there with me, patiently explaining and reintroducing my friends to me.

Evan was the one was crying as he held my hand, I know Evan. He’s like my brother. Brian was the one who spoke quietly and cracked a reassuring smile, but every time he thought I wasn’t looking, he would clench his fist and stare blankly at his fist, I know Brian. He’s my best friend. The others were here yesterday, or was it the day before that? Maybe they’re supposed to come tomorrow.

Tyler later told me that they had visited me right before Evan and Brian showed up. I just nodded and let him hold me. I felt really tired.

Two days after that, my brain shut down. My heart following shortly after. I didn’t see when Tyler was woken up to the shrill sound of a flat line. I didn't see or hear the commotion the medical team caused as they tried to save me. I didn't feel the yank on my arm when the doctors tried to push Tyler out of the room. I didn’t hear how much Tyler screamed at me to stay, to not leave him, that he loved me and he’ll miss me as they shut the door in his face. I couldn't do anything to stop the flood of tears on his face as he called the rest of the people who I'd come to love as a family to tell them the news.

I’m sorry, Tyler. I knew I’d break your heart. I love you, and I am so sorry. I will wait for you.


End file.
